


This close ...

by rosapastel



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosapastel/pseuds/rosapastel
Summary: Deleted Scene from episode 49. Yeong-gi does Shin-ae's makeup.Also dubbed, Shin-ae your crush is showing.
Relationships: Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-Gi/Yoo Shin-Ae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	This close ...

Shin-ae doesn't understand how Yeong-gi knows so much about makeup. "Let's start with concealer," he says, pulling open the tube and smearing some under her eyes. 

He searches through the bag and spots a round foam Shin-ae has seen at Maya's house though this one looks discolored, "Better be safe and just use my hands." 

"Um.." He pauses scarlet, creeping into his face.

Shin-ae frowns. "What? What is it?"

Yeong-gi gives her a shy smile, "I'm going to touch your head and face … Is that okay?"

The brunette raises a brow, seeing no problem in the request. She assumed that would have been a given since he was going to be doing her makeup, and that involved her face. "It's fine," she shrugs. 

He lets out a breath, drawing near. He lightly taps concealer under her eyes until the makeup has settled in. The pads of his fingers are a bit rough, but his touch is anything but gentle. His tongue slightly peaks as he spreads the product on her face. Then, when he's satisfied, he goes for a brush, lightly dusting it around pink blush. 

Yeong-gi leans forward, hand reaching out to the back of her neck as soon as his hands touch her neck, Shin-ae shivers. His eyes are trained on her cheeks, and she doesn't know where to look other than at him. Except it's terrifying being this close. 

Now she understands his blush from earlier. 

She's suddenly so aware of how little space there is between them. His hair is thick, and she can see the subtle shadow of a beard he must have shaved just from the day before. Thick brows that narrow around wide green eyes. This close, however, she can see specs of gold and an iridescent like quality to them when he shifts under the lights of the hallway, framed perfectly by light eyelashes. 

Her eyes naturally trail to his nose, sharp and firm, and then she reaches his lips. The top lip is slightly smaller than the bottom one. She realizes that although his lips aren't particularly bright, they look soft and moisturized. 

Shin-ae blushes when she thinks of running her fingers over them. He breaks away to see his progress. Her neck suddenly feels cold without his hand around it. Yeong-gi rummages through the bag again, pulling out mascara, coating the comb generously. 

"I'm sorry if I poke your eye.” He says sheepishly. 

"Hey, I need those, so be careful!" She complains, but she doesn't say it's because she wants to continue to see the dimples at the corner of his mouth as he grins, a trait she would have taken for granted if she wasn't so focused on his smile now. 

_ He is handsome _ , she concludes. It should be obvious, and it is, but she hasn't had time to pause and  _ really _ look until now. Not when he's always too busy joking, or they're caught up in altercations. But here, in the hallway of some luxurious ballroom, Shin-ae could see why someone would be smitten by him.

"You okay?" He asks as he puts the mascara back into the bag. "You look like you've been thinking lots."

Shin-ae snaps out of her trance. "Yeah, a-are we done?" She asks, rubbing her arms up and down, feeling goosebumps even though she's wearing her coat. The brunette has an inkling feeling it has to do with Young-gi's fingers softly holding the nape of her neck. It's not so much a caress as it is a light touch but it's still nice. She wonders what it would be like to touch the spot where curls meet skin at the back of his own neck.

"Almost, I just need lipstick." He chooses a dusty pink that she would have never reached for. "This should complement your skin tone! Alright, don't move, don't want to overdraw your lips."

She nods, but he gives her an incredulous 'what did I just tell you' look. Shin-ae almost laughs at his seriousness but reluctantly agrees and sits still. Once steadied, she stares at Yeong-gi's nose, it's safe there, she thinks. With no luck, her gaze falls back on his mouth as if they had a magnetic pull on her. 

"Can you open your mouth?" He asks, and Shin-ae furiously flushes at his request but obliges. 

He doesn’t get the innuendo and she’s glad but now she’s mortified at her own thinking.

With her mouth slightly agape, his own lips part, she doesn't know if he knows he’s mimicking her. His eyes are now on her lips too and his breathing has become short and his chest heaves. She can only smell him, and it's as soft as his lips, she thinks. Her eyes begin to flutter shut. 

When he puts the lipstick down, he pulls apart. His face shifts, and he clears his throat. Shin-ae tries to ignore the way her heart pounds. The way she inhales the air like she'd been underwater for a century. A crazy part of her thinks she'd wander the floor of that sea if it meant experiencing what transpired in her just seconds before, even if it meant drowning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Out of my comfort zone, sorry for any mistakes. Feedback is appreciated!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @tigernol :)


End file.
